Together at Corus
by CrimsonFire490
Summary: okay, heres out it goes, Alanna heads of to the convent but b4 they get there maude disguises Alanna to look like a boy, they meet thom at the road and well...R&R! its a one shot with two chapters...wierd...
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer- you all have seen this before on other stories and here's how it goes, I don't own anything, only Tamora Pierce does  
  
Okay, I haven't written a fic in a long time so sorry if the layout of the story is messed up. Please bare with me and my horrible spelling. Here it goes, my second fan fic ever!!!!  
  
.....................  
  
Alanna paced around the room, her fiery hair sweeping around with her. Her  
  
violet eyes were glazed, showing that she was deep in thought. Tomorrow she  
  
was to head off to the convent, and that was no good at all. Coram sat near   
  
the stables having a clear view of the girl. "if only she were born a boy" he   
  
thought, "she would become the finest knight in Tortall". Everyone in   
  
Trebond thought so, and it was entirely true. Every noble lady was to head   
  
off to the convent to become proper, as almost every noble man was sent to   
  
Corus to become a knight. But unlike every noble lady, Alanna had a   
  
magnificent spirit. This spirit was what had helped her become trained by   
  
Coram with a sword. She rarely tired, having hiked over rough terrain with   
  
out breaking a sweat (A/N: ya I know exaggeration). Alanna was also a   
  
natural when it came to the fighting arts, which was very hard to come by.   
  
The only problem with Alanna was that she was as stubborn as a mule   
  
(maybe even worse) and her temper was sharper than any knife you would   
  
find. She was also afraid to use the gift she was granted with. Her brother   
  
Thom, however, was completely different. Unlike his sister, he was terrible   
  
with the fighting arts (a three year old could have beat him), easily became   
  
tired, and (if his father hadn't band the use of magic) he would become the   
  
greatest mage in Tortall.If only, if only, Coram thought, but it wouldn't   
  
matter anyway, for Alanna was heading off to the convent, and that was all   
  
there was...  
  
........................  
  
Soooo???? What do you think? Please review!! This is just a prologue introducing the twins for anyone who doesn't know them all ready, yes she's going to the convent, but don't worry it will get interesting 


	2. meeting coram and thom bad title

Disclaimer: Me, stupid, Tamora smart and ruler of all...savvy?

This chapter may also contain some phrases form the SOTL book, so you might recognize things. I would also like to tell you to read ElfKlutz1200books because she graciously helped me with some of this chapter (and she's a great writer)

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The next morning the two twins got ready for their departure. As Thom (after many attempts) swung onto the saddle his pony, Chubby, started to fidget. Thom just put on a pout, knowing that Chubby would dump him somewhere along the way. He sighed, :I'll make a fool of my family once they know how "great" I can fight: Alanna just looked down at her pony's ears, keeping her face hidden. She did not want anyone to see her cry.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alanna rode quietly along with Maude, the village healer. Alanna was nearly crying for her seemingly cursed fate, but, as usual, refused to show a weakness. Once they were a long way from the town, Maude stopped her horse and dismounted. Alanna looked at her, startled by the woman's odd behavior. "Come here my child," Maude said. Alanna couldn't help but notice the hint of mischief in her eye. She dismounted and walked over to where the healer was sitting on the side of the road. "When you came to me with your idea about becoming a knight, I was a bit curious. Although your father had found out about the plan, I looked into the fire and saw what must be done."

Alanna just stood there puzzled. Maude saw this, and just continued speaking. "It is your destiny to become a knight. The Great Mother Goddess has chosen you, and blessed you. And so, I will help you on your quest." Alanna jumped and squealed with joy, but soon caught herself, and stopped. Maude just smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Coram rode with Thom and his ears were about to burst. "Why aren't we there yet? Chubby's fidgeting too much. I want to go home!", Thom whined. : I can't believe I put up with this: Coram thought. Suddenly, a bush rustled and a snake propped out. Thom and Coram did not notice it, but Coram's horse did. The gelding reared, almost throwing his master. Chubby just stopped dead in the road. Coram yelled and tried to steady the horse, but his efforts were futile. As this happened Thom just sat there surprised, letting Coram fend for himself. Luckily, Alanna and Maude were heading toward them, and witnessed what was happening. Without time to think, Alanna quickly dismounted. She ran over to the bucking gelding and grabbed the flailing reins. She then put all her weight on them, forcing the gelding down. The horse, surprised by all the weight, obeyed. As he trembled, Alanna stroked his nose, and gave him an apple. The horse soon calmed down. Coram was too baffled to speak. He looked at Maude, wondering why they were here. Alanna and Thom hugged, and then got into a conversation about what was happening.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Weelllll??????? Tell me what u think! Ill write more later ta ta


End file.
